Syndra's Savior
by RainyLT
Summary: My first shot at fanfic. Syndra finds herself worthless on Snowdown Eve. What happens next? Find out here! M for safety, gore and possible lemons in the future. Wouldn't want any pesky youngsters complaining :)
1. Chapter 1

A festive spirit could be felt all over the world. A year after the League was eradicated from Runeterra (some blame it on weird gods who they call Ri'to) was somewhat of a strange holiday, since it also brought an uneasy time, in which nothing was certain; There was no middle ground between Demacia, Noxus, Ionia, Shadow Isles or any other opposing nation, but so far it was a strange period of tranquility. Societies started integrating champions back, although not every champion handled the changes well. As Irelia became captain of Ionian guard, Lee Sin roamed forests and mountains with no sense of purpose, having had lost his position as a guardian of Ionia in the League.

Yet, despite an angry crowd that had been trying to persuade the officials otherwise, absolution was announced for champions like Zed and myself.

Nonetheless, it was also Snowdown, the happiest time of the year for many. Adults and children alike were playing around with the glimmering snow, and the Capital of Ionia was lit up and sparkling, tiny lights hanging from every pole, wire or house, the trees decorated using little shiny bubbles of magic. In the crowded center market it smelled of ginger and honey, and fires burned to keep everyone warm and cozy. Bard even brought some penguins, but they were a tad bit aggressive, and mothers would try to keep their children away from them. It was Yi's turn to play Santa this year, and he was trying to meditate through it, even as the children were poking his nose and pinching his beard. The sales were also booming- Soraka's Banana Shop almost ran out of bananas (that was mostly Wukong's fault), and that would usually never happen. It was perfectly peaceful, and everyone was celebrating.

And there I was, sitting in silence. Alone, at Gragas' Bar, waiting for someone. They promised they would come, the people which I used to call friends. I had finished my drink long ago, even Gragas, the bartender ,was nowhere to be found, and the bar was completely silent, save for one drunkard sleeping in a pile of his own vomit, snorting some of it.

I thought to myself: "Why? I've made peace with the Ionians, yet they still seem to hate me. We even agreed that my past would be forgotten, I was promised a peaceful life here. I thought I had friends… I even put on my best coat, mittens, scarf and all, just to look cute so anyone would notice me, and wouldn't push me away, and instead come say hi"

As I was silently contemplating my strange situation and slipping further into depression, Gragas came back. He didn't even look at me, just murmured "We're closing" and urged me to leave. It was past midnight already, when I went out into the cold. Just now I realized that it was Snowdown- the time everyone should be celebrating with their friends of family, so for me- no one. I thought I had someone, but apparently not. I easily got used to the fake smiles that everyone would give me, and I never thought I would be left without them. It all slowly came to me: "I'm nothing. Some people fear me, and some are trying to use me, but no one ever sincerely smiles at me. I guess I do deserve that, after everything I've done. Still, everyone seems to have a second face just for me. Don't I truly mean anything to everyone? Karma, my so called supporter, who had persuaded me to turn back to Ionia just so they could win some petty fight against the Noxians, and had given me a job after, even she talked shit about me when I wasn't present. Maybe if I became a whore, someone would want me. That doesn't seem too bad of an option now, but I would completely wreck what's left of my worthless life. Am I just a massive fuck-up?".

I was waddling through the snow as a cow on ice, without any sense of direction or particular goal. Finally, I found myself stumbling towards my apartment, but I knew it was empty, and changed my course to the liquor store instead. Even the ugly, old and wrinkled cashier didn't bother to look at me, but somehow still frowned when I walked up to her. She clearly wasn't having a very good time either: "I wanna go home to my man, and instead I have to wait for fuckers like you, bitch"- she almost shouted at me. "Sorry", I muttered, and felt my eyes beginning to swell. I ran out of the store, tears running down my cheeks. "Fuck it", I told myself as I was opening the bottle. Vodka soon ran down my throat, as bitter as my tears, yet warmer. After the bottle was empty, I looked around for a bench, and when I found one, I opened another bottle. I was trying not to think. I used to have everything: even a flying castle, for fuck's sake! The only thing I lacked was any form of human contact. I had given everything up for it, and look where that got me!

After some time, when the snow had settled and bottles had been emptied, some shattered, I, heavily intoxicated, saw a bridge.

"Oh, just what I needed", I thought. "If I kill myself here and now, it will all be over. That's the best thing that could happen now! At least in death I might find true absolution".

I came closer to the bridge, madly shouting at it: "You better be high enough!".

My heartbeat quickened as I saw at least a thirty-meter descent. "Perfect", I thought. It was finally going to be over. Drunken warmth and joy filled me, and I lined up for my jump.

"Here we go, on three!" I shouted into the dark. My life began rolling through my eyes: _there I was, a little girl with a big potential, creating black orbs out of thin air, making grannies growl as I happily hopped around my hometown. They had always hated me. "She should be dealt with", one proclaimed. The other seemed to agree. Then the pace of my memories quickened, and now I was standing before the elders. "You shall be taken to a master for training". Oh, this was going to end badly, if only they knew. Yet another memory- my powers were growing, and Master said I was making him proud. All lies, obviously. Finally, the moment that still haunts me. "How dare you strip me of my power? You old faggot! Give them back, goatfucker!". I was shouting. Next thing I saw, he lay dead before me, splattered on a wall. I knew I'd done it. Then I'd cast myself into exile, and barred the doors of my fortress, where no one could harm, mock or betray me. Years later, I got a message asking me to fight for Ionia, and I needed it. I was lonely. I still am._

I came back to the present, and focused on the task at hand. It wasn't easy keeping my balance, drunken and frozen.

"One, two, and…" Suddenly I heard a voice shouting.

"Stop! What the fuck do you think you're doing?". I wasn't familiar with the voice, but it rang a bell. It was female, sweet and soft.

"Get down form there! You're going to fall!" she shouted.

"That's precisely what I want, now let me die! I'm just a worthless killer. There's no reason for someone like me to exist!"

Blocking all the voices out, I finished my countdown. "Three". It only took a little effort to start flying down. The feeling was heavenly- all of my sins will be washed away, all the angry looks gone, all the fake friends got rid of. I saw a blurry snowflake.

"How peaceful"

Then, something interrupted my fall. With a thud, I was flying in the wrong direction. Something flashed before my eyes, and I was laying on the shore, in the cold. There was the sweet voice again, but all I managed to do was to cough once before slipping away into darkness.

 **A.N.- Gonna take a shot at fanfic, this is my first one. I'm not a native English speaker, so don't be too harsh on grammar, though corrections are always welcome. This is all new for me, so if you have any suggestions/tips/corrections- please leave a review. I'm looking for any feedback I can get. If all goes well, I should write a chapter each week at least, maybe a bit more. So far this looks fun! :D**

 **Edit- I've refined the first chapter a bit. Barns-N-Novels- thanks for the review, I mainly edited the chapter for you, hopefully things will be clearer. I really appreciate constructive feedback. Trying to Put Pen to Paper- yes, POV switches around, but the main one is Syndra's, and others will be separated by *'s.**


	2. Chapter 2

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Perhaps it was my freshly sick lungs, or my broken heart. All that didn't matter.

"Wait", I thought to myself, "I can feel something?"

Just then I started to remember the events of the last night. What happened? I jumped, and then… Someone. That someone saved me from death, but clearly didn't solve any problems. I slowly opened my eyes and scanned the room I was in. It was cozy, yet, dirty. Like, literally dirty. What was this place? I tried to catch my thoughts, but they were as messed up as everything else. At least it was warm. I noticed some paintings of poros on the wall. Everything but floor was made of dirt, like some sort of a cave. I heard something crackling, and turned my head to see a fireplace in a wall, in which fire was burning, and some sort of stew on top of it.

"Still beats being dead. Or does it?" I asked myself.

Only when I was trying to get up I noticed that I wasn't wearing any clothes, and instead was covered in some sort of a rugged blanket. All my muscles were sore, and my lungs felt like they were on fire. I took a deep breath, and immediately exhaled, when sharp pain pierced my chest once more. Somehow I scrambled to my feet, but they didn't seem to hold me, and I fell, my face hitting the ground.

"Shit!" I cried out, and heard some sort of a response. I got up on my knees and looked around once more. There was a small opening in the wall, and I crawled towards it. "Hi". There was this voice again. But this time it was more than that. Not thinking clearly I summoned my spheres and smashed them into the ground, causing a petty explosion.

"HEY! STOP THAT!" This time the voice was not nearly as friendly, and a pair of hands followed it. I tried to shield myself from the attack, but all my strength was gone and I only managed to weakly wave my arms in front of me before I was pinned to the ground. I prepared for a round of punches, but none came. Instead, a soft, furry tail brushed some of the dirt from my face. My reckless mind was still messy, but I didn't try to attack the tail. It felt good, like REALLY good. Once again I opened my eyes, and this time I saw some sort of a woman. My vision was blurry, but I managed to recognize the figure.

"Ahri?" I asked.

"Finally, you're awake and more or less calm. Now answer me: what the fuck? Why did you jump? What's going on?"

I suddenly remembered all of it. Tears started to coat my eyes. Ahri took me by the hand and moved me so I was sitting vertically. I leaned against the wall and began to sob. I couldn't stop myself, it felt so good, but bad at the same time. My tears were flowing in a stream, making a small puddle beneath me. Then, something unexpected happened. Ahri took me in for a hug and squeezed me so hard I almost lost my breath.

"Thanks", I managed to squeeze out. "But first, why did you do all this?"

"I don't really know", she answered staring into my eyes. Her own were beautiful, gold and shining.

"I guess I somehow care about people"

I didn't feel like talking, so I cleaned my face and asked for my clothes. Ahri brought them to me, and I began my attempt to dress myself. I didn't really know her, yet she felt familiar, warm and friendly. For a moment I felt like I'd have known her forever, but then turned my head to see her staring at my chest. She was clearly checking me out.

"Hey! My eyes are up here!" I snapped.

"Sorry!" She quickly answered, her expression changing to pure guilt, ears down and all.

"I'm really not in the mood, and you're creepy. Just stay away" I barked. Then it was her time to cry.

"I'm hurting you, am I not?" She looked so sad I couldn't help myself but find a little forgiveness.

"No, but don't even dare to look at me that way" I answered. This was the nicest I managed to squeeze out of my mouth. Now she was scared. So naïve and unstable.

"Sorry", she muttered once again, "Exit is that way"

She pointed at some sort of a board, covering a hole. I once again tried to get up, but started coughing so violently, I fell.

"But you're welcome to stay here, if you like" Ahri murmured again.

"Thanks. I don't seem to have much of a choice right now" I answered, my lungs hurting with each breath. I was exhausted, and now I got a bit cold and started to cough.

"Really?" Ahri's eyes lit up again, smile returned to her cheeks. I couldn't believe that was all it took to make her happy again.

"I guess she's just this type of a person", I thought. "Oh well, at least she doesn't seem to want me dead or suffering"

As I was thinking, she was already on her feet again, excitedly humming.

"I'll get something to eat", she announced and disappeared in the little hole that she first appeared out of.

"I guess this is for the better. But what am I going to do next? Go back to Ionia, where everyone hates me, or back to my castle, where only solitude awaited?"

My thoughts were interrupted by a cough that brought up some blood from my lungs.

"Fuck, it hurts. Well, it looks like I'm going to be stuck here for a little bit longer"

Thousands of miles away, in Noxus, Singed met with Swain. Singed had just finished his tests in his torture chamber, which was covered in dry and drying blood of the most recent candidate for his experiment. Swain covered his nose and frowned; The smell was unbearable. Singed greeted him: "Good news General, Syndra won't be a problem anymore, I got Karma to cooperate and she managed to drive Syndra crazy enough to suicide"

"Good", Swain answered, "One less bitch to worry about. Soon Ionia will be ours, then we will kill the traitor, and take complete control over the region. Does your little invention work as intended?"

"As you can see, it works wonders in the lab, the fucker only lasted about two hours" He pointed at the still bleeding corpse in his "special" chair,

"He practically ripped his lungs out". That was visible. It looked like the victim tried to remove his own lower jaw.

"I had good old Graggas test it out on Syndra as our plan B, all it took was a bit of coin. As you've probably deduced, we're not going to get any results, but it should've at least annihilated her lungs. No way to know for sure now, of course, but I'm positive it worked"

"Keep this up and I might be calling you Lieutenant by the next time we meet"

"You are the most kind, General", Singed grinned.

 **A.N. Here's the promised update! Finally getting some sort of action into it. Thanks for the Fav's and Follow's, I really appreciate it when someone reads my work :) You guys are awesome. One thing I still miss- reviews. It would make my day to find at least a single one, and it really makes me feel appreciated. Also, I've been thinking about writing longer chapters- if you'd like to read more by me- tell me so by reviewing!, Oh, also share it with your friends. I know it's not that hard. Otherwise, have a great day, if you celebrate Christmas- Merry Christmas to you, and see you next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

I became more and more attached to Ahri. A few days had passed, yet I felt as it had been only minutes. Each time I saw her, a smile crept up my face. She was so warm and fluffy I just couldn't be grumpy all the time, even though I tried to hide it. It almost felt like I was a child again, playing with a few of my friends friends in the lush forests near my hometown, where trees grew larger than towers, and grass greener than pickles. That's how I thought of it as a kid- later they all left me because of my masters, who only wanted to weaken and use me, and didn't think I needed such a thing as friends.

"You look worse every day", Ahri brought me from my thoughts back to reality when she brought some dinner.

"Thanks, you too" I replied, not hiding my sarcasm. To be fair, it looked like the cold I caught that night didn't get any better, if not worse.

"Really? Am I pale? Maybe your disease is contagious and has spread to me!" She said, the hair on her tails standing on their ends. She looked so scared it made me chuckle.

"Just kidd…" I tried to say, but suddenly felt nauseous and started violently coughing. A loud crash was audible, that must've been the plates Ahri was carrying, a little drop of soup even reached my cheek. I looked at the arm I used to cover my mouth, and gasped at what I saw. There was blood, and now my throat was burning like hell. Uneasy silence fell over the room, but it was rudely interrupted as Ahri cried out, still in shock. When she saw me looking up at her, she calmed down a little bit, and spoke:

"I told you it was getting worse. We absolutely need to find you a doctor. Else you might die, as you originally intended." She was dead serious.

"I don't need one, it's just a bit of blood, that's all" It felt like a really poor excuse for the social anxiety I've developed.

"I'm taking you to a doctor, and there's nothing you can do about it. You're too weak to resist anyway"

Pain was visible in her eyes, even if she wasn't physically hurt.

"No. I'd rather die without the assistance of a doctor."

"What are you talking about? Did your cold affect your brains as well?"

"Maybe, but I'm not going to a fucking doctor. What good can a doctor do when all I need is a cup of tea?" I tried to avoid the conversation again.

Ahri said nothing, but instead took my leg and tried to drag me. Her resolution was incredible, but that didn't make me change my mind. She barely got me to the door, and stopped to catch a breath.

"This is pointless, you know" I told her.

"Not as pointless as doing nothing and watching you die. Only a few miles through the snow, and we'll be there. "

Now I was angry. I've never liked doctors, and since recently, all people. Maybe I could summon a ball to hold me in place? At first that seemed like a brilliant idea, but when I tried to summon any magic, I felt nothing. Not the warm sensation that would usually fill my veins, but instead, absolutely nothing. Now it was scary. What have I got without my magic? I'm not particularly good at anything else than casting spheres and making castles fly.

"Wait, Ahri, you convinced me. Let's go see that doctor."

"Really? I won't have to drag you through the snow?" She beamed at me. "I know just a place where we can go. They say there's no one better than Shen, Kennen and Akali. You'll see, they will fix you in no time!"

I started coughing again, but managed to control myself as I saw Ahri's sad eyes.

"It's just a cold, they won't have anything to fix." Squeezing out a smile, I went to the wooden clothes hanger and grabbed my white coat. I tried to look happy for Ahri, but I was scared. If I didn't have enough power to draw out any magic, then it was serious. First time that happened, I killed everyone around me, but now it was even worse- I didn't see anyone who stole my power, and didn't know who to kill to get it back.

We started walking, and it turned out Ahri was living a little bit further from the city than I expected. The cold was still quite extreme, and it weakened me even more. I would usually enhance my legs with a little bit of magic, or even fly completely, but now it didn't seem to work. I started coughing once every two minutes, and each time it was worse. A few miles in, I couldn't take anymore and collapsed.

Meanwhile, in Noxus, Swain was watching a few brutes battle in a pit. The winner would be chosen to be Darius' bodyguard, who was also watching the battle.

"I wanna go bash some heads in." He growled.

"Soon. There's no one in Ionia who can defy us now, so we'll go immediately after gathering up our troops."

"Who needs troops? Most of them will only die anyway."

"That's true, but you do need some form of a meat shield. Otherwise you might just get attacked by too many scumbags to handle."

"Draven is the one who's distracting them, even if he doesn't agree. Besides, my axe can slash through anything."

One muscular barbarian emerged victorious, after he finally crushed the skull of his weeping opponent, after breaking every single other bone in the man's body and tearing one leg off. He was purple, about two meters tall, and almost as wide, but still moved with strange ease. He didn't even use a weapon, except a bloody cleaver. Swain looked around, not hiding his satisfaction.

"Look, he's perfect. He shows no mercy, not even to the defeated. I've heard that back in Zaun he tortured animals and others not powerful enough to resist. What's your name, champion?"

"MUNDO WANTS MORE!" The brute replied.

Swain turned to Darius: "Told you. He doesn't think, so he'll be good at following orders, and he's resistant to the new Singed's toy, so he'll be the one to finish off any survivors of the battle. If you don't like him, we can kill him after we've won"

"Fair enough. Just make sure I get some action as well."

"I will. Just don't go in recklessly, or you'll end up regretting it."

A little pale boy approached Swain "General, shall I send orders to begin the preparation?"

"Yes, go do that."

As the boy was going away, Darius caught up with him and drove a foot between his shoulder blades. The boy cried out in pain and fell to the ground.  
"I'll do that myself." Darius told Swain and left, leaving the freshly crippled boy behind in tears and piss.

Back at Ionia Ahri desperately tried to wake up her fallen friend. Everything was white: the snow, the trees, the sky, Syndra's face- except the blood that came out of her mouth and immediately froze in the snow.

"No, no, no! Get up!" Ahri shouted at Syndra, shaking her, but got no reply. Instead, a lump of snow fell from a tree on her head. She was absolutely frustrated, angry and sad at the same time.

After a few minutes she almost gave up hope, being exhausted herself from the shaking and turning Syndra. She started uncontrollably crying because of her incompetence. Suddenly, she heard a crack of a branch under someone's foot.

"WHO'S THERE? DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TOUCH ME OR MY FRIEND! I'LL FUCKING END YOUR PITTIFUL LIFE!" Ahri hissed, and drew all her magic to her, melting all the snow around her and Syndra.

"Is your friend hurt? I think I can help." A reply came. Ahri abruptly turned her head towards the voice, and let all of her magic go in the same direction. She definitely hit something: a thud was audible. A woman came, accompanied by a man with an eyepatch. The later had a gaping hole in his chest. Ahri knew this was her doing. What confused her, was why the hole was so small. It was shrinking even further, and only then she noticed a green flow coming out of the woman's staff. She tried to mull it over, feeling totally confused. However, the man wasn't about to let this go, and kicked her in the stomach. She squealed and hit the ground.

"That's for the attack." He exclaimed. "And this…"

"LEE, STOP!" The woman interrupted.

"She attacked us! Didn't you see the hole she made? It doesn't matter how much I meditate, an attack demands a counterattack!"

"You never learn. Let's discuss this later, when they can talk." She turned her head towards Ahri, who was still trying to get up and fight. Her staff lit up once again, and a beam of light came down from the sky and carried everyone away.

 **A.N. Hey, so I've been away for a bit. Sorry 'bout that, but it shouldn't happen often. I'll try to keep writing at least one chapter a week, but winter break is over, and I have to study again. I sometimes litterally feel dead. Ok, enough ranting, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again, please write a review, it's suuuper easy. Have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

I woke up supine, bound to a bed, arms and legs firmly held in place by straps of fabric. It was so tight, I couldn't even flinch, and that really irritated me. I hate being defenseless, maybe because it reminded me of the way I was treated as a child. My eyes quickly scanned the room for any potential escape routes, but the room was small and windowless. Only way to enter or leave was the door. However, I persistently kept examining the walls, and noticed that they were old, dirty and fragile. At one point a little beam of light was visible, and it looked like the wall had been made out of wood. The only problem was that I had no way of adjusting the straps. Were they just a little bit looser, I'd already had summoned an orb or two and split the damn wall in two. I finally came to a realization that escape was impossible.

"I'm really going to die in here", I thought, but then another thought rushed to my head- my chest was no longer hurting. I still tasted blood on my tongue and had trouble breathing, but the pain had subsided.

"Maybe this place isn't that wicked after all." I thought, but still had no idea how I got there, or what was I doing there.

I couldn't help but wonder where Ahri was.

"We were walking in the forest, and then…" That I couldn't remember. "Maybe she had had a change of heart and left me for good here. But why here then?"

I contemplated my situation for about an hour, randomly interrupted by a strong but numb cough, and at one point I thought I heard a noise, but it didn't last nor reoccur. I decided to lay still, waiting whatever comes next- what else could I do?

I tried to explain to her, that those two were nothing but a hindrance, but she wouldn't listen. How could she possibly be so naïve? I guess that's just one of the problems you get when living with a Starchild. She had her perks, but moments like this really pissed me off.

"Let's kill them" I tried again.

"No way. I'm sticking to my guns. They are to be kept safely."

"But Raka, what if the fox blows a hole in me again?"

"She won't. And if she would, I'd just heal it again."

"SHOW YOURSELVES YOU BASTARDS! I'M NOT ABOUT TO BE TAKEN DOWN BY TWO LITTLE CHEATY BITCHES WHO KNOW NOTHING ELSE THEN TO GROUP UP AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME WHEN I'M AT A DISADVANTAGE! 1V1 ME!" A dull voice came from the closet.

"We're trying to help you", Soraka replied, "but you're not making it easy for Lee. You see, I have more trust in people, and if it weren't for me, you would've already been dead."

"OH YEAH? THEN WHY DID YOU LOCK ME UP IN HERE? YOU'RE JUST TWO OLD PERVERTS LOOKING FOR FUN, AM I RIGHT? GO ON THEN, I DON'T EVEN CARE. USE ME, BUT IF YOU'RE SICK ENOUGH TO RAPE MY ILL FRIEND, THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST KILL ME NOW."

"I've heard enough. That bitch is crazy! I mean, she blew a hole in my chest without even looking, and now this? That's some psycho shit!" I exclaimed, burning with rage from by Ahri's words.

"Please, everyone, there's no need to shout. Ahri, we put you in there because otherwise you'd just try to burn us alive, or worse. Lee, show a little more maturity. She clearly cares for her friend like an animal, I won't deny that, but that's not bad. I offer a truce. We pull Ahri out of the closet, keep the chains on her limbs on, and talk."

Ahri started silently crying. "Just tell me if she's okay" she quickly uttered before sobbing again, now louder.

"She's not really okay, but that's not our fault- she's got some kind of a disease, and it's slowly killing her from the inside. I'm a healer, and dare I say one of the best, but never have I seen an illness so savage. I'll do what I can, but nothing is clear yet. So, can we talk? I seriously mean no harm" Soraka calmly explained.

"Yes", a short reply came.

Soraka took the key and approached the large wardrobe. It was ancient, wooden and sturdy- pretty much an ideal solitary confinement cell. The key was huge- as the lock itself. Soraka slowly slid it in and gave it a twist. With a loud squeak the door opener, revealing Ahri, cheeks now red from bitter tears. I couldn't stand it- this sly fox bitch was getting away with murder. I was the victim, not her! And if Raka doesn't understand, then she's not worth my time or company. She's not an asset anyway, and not even ass. The only reason we were traveling together, was that I had to make her trust me. The more allies we have when the invasion begins, and it WILL begin, the better. However, I wasn't going to let one person, a deity or not, ruin a whole country. Fucking pacifists don't get it- Ionia is more important than any of us. The fox is a risk to the country I love, and some might say I'm obsessed, but what is a country without territory? And she clearly wants to help the Noxian scum.

"Thank…" She began to speak, but her face met my furious foot, and was blasted back into the closet. Soraka let out a pained gasp of surprise, but I didn't give a shit. Still, I couldn't stop there, I had to finish what I started:

"This *kick* Is *kick* For *kick* Ionia *Kick* And this…" A glistening knife appeared in my hand, and I prepared to land the final blow, my head filled with intent as holy as an angel's. But I was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you kill an innocent girl", Soraka shouted, and called down a hail of stars upon me. Sure, innocent. The stars crashed through the roof, bringing half of the building down, and collapsed on my back. I had to admit, she was quite powerful for a fucking traitor, who had just killed my homeland over one slut. "I hope all Noxians and their horses get to rape you when the time comes, and later let your head be hung high, let your eyes rot out, and let ravens chip out your brains, so everyone would see what happens to those who betray me." That was the best I could wish them, also, I was dying. Soraka could've cured me, but she opted for the fox instead. Dying was quite painful, and I grew tired of it. With my last "Fuck you" I drove the beautiful Ionian-crafted knife into my throat, and that was it. The finale. I'd failed my country, but I gave it my best. It was a good life. Let Ionia burn.

Rain poured down, as a mighty army entered big, strong, bulky warships. The rain itself was quite twisted, in a sense that it was so polluted it offered not relief for any plants, but demise. Swain was sure that his army would be quite similar to the rain, and it would rot out Ionians along with their roots and branches. He had been preparing for the departure, and had fed his giant raven. Ideally, there would be no battle. He hoped for a crimson slaughter, visualizing himself on top of a pile of corpses, raising the blood red Noxian flag. The dogs had to die, for they were too weak to live…

Swain let out a sigh. "We'll see about that", he thought to himself, but in his heart he already knew the answer.

He began limping towards a chariot. "I do have half of Ionian officials under my thumb. But it feels like that won't be the case, despite the strategy looking flawless." He told Darius, who had been waiting by the ride for quite some time.

"We still have the easy way out. But I'll smash everyone before it's even needed." Darius replied.

After a short trip the duo arrived on the biggest ship, black smoke already pouring out of its massive chimneys. On the aft hung a beastly engine, so hot it vaporized the water closest to the ship, creating a sour fog. Swain slowly made his way to the prow, enjoying the sick view, and shortly after the siren howled once. With that they were off.

 **A.N. Hey, long time no see! Seriously, it's been like two weeks since I last updated, and I hate myself for it. Do you like where the story is going? Am I not boring you? Are the chapters not too short? Now** (as always, shh) **you can let me know! Just leave a review, or even drop a PM, and I'll make sure to adress it. Also, thanks for the follows and favourites, those are what keeps me going, and I really appreciate it. One more thing- can't promise you more frequent updates, life is rough, but I'll try my best, so stay tuned. Have the best day (or night) possible, and see you next time :) -Rainy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: contains rape.**

"We've arrived to a teeny-tiny shitland near the coast of the mainland. So far everything looks as calm as Darius' dick when he sees a girl. Imagine the look on their faces when our fleet will stomp them out of nowhere!" Katarina let out a sinister laughter. She had been in the middle of reporting the situation to Swain, but found it too amusing and couldn't resist cracking up.

"Hey, don't spew this bullshit, or I'll split you in two" Darius growled, "You're here just because of your father's influence. Just a little pain in the ass. You can't even give a report without messing up"

"You know, you could use a knife in your throat. Just saying"

"Stop." Swain finally interfered, and the duo hushed. He was observing the situation, but wasn't about to let his to imbecile pupils kill each other for pride. "I've heard enough of the report. Katarina, return to your chambers immediately. We'll discuss your lack of competence later. Darius, I expected more of you."

"But sir…" Darius began to grumble, and Katarina quickly mimicked in a mocking tone "buht sher…"

"Shut. Up.". Swain's message was so strict and abrupt, that Katarina silently squeaked.

"I'm assigning you both a task. To be more precise, one of you. Kill Master Yi. Whoever does that faster, will get my gratitude, gold and anything else you desire. Other one, three days in solitary confinement. You can use any weapon at your disposal, be it a sniper rifle or a dagger. But you shan't call for any help or cooperate with other assassins. Go. Time is short" Swain finished with a grin. This would surely make his job of capturing Ionia easier.

Both Noxians hurled themselves outside Swain's quarters. It was a race they both wanted to win, not for the reward, but for the satisfaction of beating a rival. Katarina suddenly felt Darius' hand gripping her leg. She hit the ground harder than she'd expected. "What the fu…" Katarina was cut off by Darius, who roughly pressed his lips against hers. His tongue forced it's way inside her mouth, but she immediately bit it. He let out a surprised shout and got up, but his frown quickly turned back into a grin despite now being bloody. "I know what I'm asking for when I win" he laughed.

"You retarded truckfucker! Once I win, I'll have your head on a fishing pole!" Katarina yelled and quickly dashed away, spitting everything she could out of her mouth.

"Next time", Darius thought. "She will be mine, I don't care if she wants it or not."

The building had collapsed, but that meant that I was free. Well, kind of. First, I had to liberate my wrists from the straps that had bound them. It was easy now, as they were loose, but there was a bigger problem. To be precise, two bigger problems. One- I was in a pile of rubble, and Ahri was nowhere to be seen. Two- I actually kind of recognized the place. It was only a few hour hike away from the Capital City, in which I tried to kill myself.

"Well, at least I know where I am" I thought, undoing my bindings.

When they were off, I could finally start to make my way down the pile. I was semi-awake when the building collapsed, and luckily, I'd been placed in an upper floor, so not much of the building fell upon me.

"What was I doing here anyway? We were heading for a doctor to cure me. Am I sick at all? Where's Ahri?" My thoughts were pouring out.

"Ahri, where are you?" I tried, and surprisingly didn't feel a hot knife in my lungs, but in my heart. That confused me, but after a heartbeat I got back to searching for Ahri, yearning to see her. I didn't give up hope until it got dark. In spite of scanning my surroundings with magic for what seemed like an era, and having had looked everywhere, I just couldn't find her.

"So she'd finally left me" I whispered with sorrow. "It never works out. Even she faked it. In the end, it looks like I we were never even friends, so I'll get through it. Just this time, I might just not kill myself"

No matter how hard I tried to persuade myself otherwise, I couldn't help feeling betrayed. I had become really fond of Ahri. Even when I walked away into the woods, I peeped behind my back with a small glimmer of hope. Only when the freshly ruined building disappeared from my view, I finally felt pure sadness. I had no sense of direction, and walked like I was blind. Trees seemed to part in front of me, and I didn't realize what I was doing. My face was pale and drenched with tears, clothes dusty and ragged. In the end, I was broken. Even the cough came back, only stronger. Then someone grabbed me by the arm. I was put in a cage, and heard the laugh of some bulky man. At this point I didn't even care.

"Such a pretty thing, and I'm to believe she's the one who somehow survived Singed's poison? Kinda doesn't make sense! I mean, she didn't even try to resist." I recognized Darius. I've seen him in the League before, but never had I liked him.

"General Swain should still be pleased." Darius' companion spoke.

"Hmm, maybe I should get a taste first?"

"What are you talking about, sir?"

"I mean… GET DUNKED!" He shouted, jumped in the air and sliced the poor guy in two, shoulder to hip. His intestines hit the ground a bit sooner than the whole body, legs still twitching, and mouth desperately trying to call for help, but after a few seconds he finally gave up. The crimson stain grew larger under Darius' feet, and he smiled, satisfied with his work.

"Now, as for you, little slut…" He approached me. I could've easily killed him then. He had lowered all of his defenses, it would be child's play to blow a hole in his chest, or to simply toss him up into the air and let him fall. But I had no intention of doing that. There was no point.

"Take everything off." He instructed. I stood silent. He smacked me, and I fell to the ground. "It was not a suggestion, but an order." Still, I lay silent.

"You want to play it like this? I know how I'll get a sound out of you". With those words he tore open my coat.

"Pretty curvy for a dead bitch." I hated him. "Why should I do anything? Nothing can ease my pain." My thoughts were calm, collected but still pointless.

He proceeded tearing my sweater into shreds. Under it I was only wearing a simple bra and panties. He himself didn't remove anything. But he was clearly enjoying this.

"That's enough for now" he said, and pulled out his semi-erect penis. "11 inches of Noxian glory just for you! You should feel honored." He was insane, but it still failed to get a reaction out of me.

Now a little bit annoyed, he came closer. "Open up!" He slapped me down so I was sitting and forced his way into my mouth. However, once he was inside, I didn't resist. Darius was irritated now, and began to thrust harder. I gagged a couple of times, and finally puked on his dick. Now he was angry. His fist slammed into the side of my face, leaving a red mark, spilling blood from my nose, and knocking me to the ground. I was laying in his comrade's blood and guts. Suddenly I felt him grab me by the waist. I didn't see him, since I was laying on my chest, but I felt him exploring me.

"Ooh! Still a virgin!"

I'd never had a boyfriend, and everyone was too afraid to even get close to me to have sex.

"I'm a gentleman, so…" Darius grunted, and pushed it in my ass. Immense pain shot up my spine, and I screamed.  
"Finally something! Now moan, bitch!"

I was violated. My mind was blank and overflowing with pain. His member was so huge it reached all the way to my stomach. It was excruciating, almost like I was being ripped in two. I still didn't moan, only shrieked with every thrust. Finally he came inside my ass, and it stretched even more, reaching my guts. As he pulled it out, his seed was still pouring out. I was smeared in blood and semen.

"You'll die soon anyway, there's no point of taking you to the General. And since you were no fun, there's no point of taking you with me. Bye now"

With that Darius walked away.

I still didn't care.

It was early morning, the only audible things were birds chirping, and Ahri cursing.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuuuuuck! Where the hell is she? It's really stupid of Syndra to not show up just like that! Wait… maybe she's under this rock? Or this one?" She thought, lifting every piece of the house they had been in.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope. Maybe she's deliberately hiding? Oh Syndraaa, where areee youuu?" That didn't help.

"Good job, Ahri. You managed to lose your friend in the first week. Awesome. No, not awesome. She probably hates me now. How could I be so stupid?"

"Let's go, Ahri. Maybe she's under the whole pile. If you hurry, you can get her out before she rots" Soraka interrupted. Her tone was filled with sadness.

"No. Just… no. She's not dead, I know it. Help me look"Ahri answered.

"Let's get some help, at least. It's still morning, so we could go to the Capital, get someone to help us out and make it back before the sun even begins to set"

"Yes, help is what we need! Help would be helpful!"Ahri jumped up again. They had much better chance of finding Syndra if there was more of them! Soraka was nowhere as enthusiastic. She took Lee's knife from his cold fingers, and watered the ground around us with her tears.

"He was an asshole."

"He was a man who had only one goal- seeing Ionia rise." Soraka didn't speak much after.

They began to walk down the path to the city. It turned out to be much longer than we expected, and even after a few hours it still looked like they didn't even walk half of the way. Then another worying idea hit Ahri.

"Hey Raka, what if she dies from starvation?"

"That surely won't happen. We'll be back there by tomorrow"

"And what if? We barely even searched for her, outside my little circle of rocks!"

"She'll survive for one day. Syndra is able to take care of herself"

"I'm going back. I mean, we didn't even look!"

"Ahri, please. It's almost dark. You'll get lost!" Soraka tried to stop Ahri, but she had already ran off.

 **A.N. This one is a little bit longer, and has a lemon (which I've never written before). Thanks for the reviews, and keep 'em coming! See you next time :)**


End file.
